


I can't do titles, so-- IT'S SALARRY SMUT COME GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT

by razzoberry



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: #LetLarryBottom2k18, Bottom Larry, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SAL TOPS FINALLY, Self-Indulgent, This is, Top Sal, even tho technically the porn IS the plot, first i had #LetTheseusBottom2k18, for like 1 line of dialogue from Sal, get ready for, of course because when there's long hair in the mix I just can't resist, ok so change of plans, other...smut tags?, there's like .5 seconds of not porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzoberry/pseuds/razzoberry
Summary: With Todd and Neil upstairs (and probably fucking tbh), Larry and Sal decide to get a bit...well, they fuck too.(Obviously I'm bad at summaries)





	I can't do titles, so-- IT'S SALARRY SMUT COME GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write Larry at all but there's a distinct lack of Sal being a top-- as well as smuts for the boys at all-- so here I come to provide with the good shit
> 
> -Set in Todd, Neil, and Sal's house.  
> -AU where Larry did actually get to move in with Sal and the rest, he sleeps with Sal of course.  
> -unbeta'd because I'm incredibly multi-fandom and also I get nervous when talking to people about my sins

"You're sure Todd and Neil won't hear us?" Larry murmured, staring at Sal through the darkness, leaning against the wall from his seat on his blue-haired boyfriend's bed.

"They're probably doing their own thing, Larry. We'll be fine, trust me." Sal responded, smiling beneath his prosthetic, and though Larry couldn't see such an expression, he could still tell that he was smiling.

"If you say so." Larry shrugged, shifting to sit cross-legged, watching as Sal scooted closer to him, untying his pigtails, turning away to un-clip, then re-clip his face on, keeping his now free blue hair from getting in his face.

Sal hummed quietly, placing himself in Larry's lap. It was a bit awkward for him, but Larry fully enjoyed kissing Sal, even if he was only making contact with his prosthetic. The shorter man slipped his hands up along Larry's sides, his hands traveling further up until they reached the base of the dark-haired man's neck, listening intently when Larry released a nearly silent sigh of content. A wicked smile spread across Sal's true lips, and his fingers crept up the back of Larry's skull, threading his fingers into his hair at the base. He clenched his fingers together, giving a light tug. The responding grunt, which was followed closely by a soft moan, was encouraging, and didn't fail to make Sal aroused.

Larry never enjoyed being loud during sex. He preferred to hear Sal-- admitting one day that he found his boyfriend's voice to be incredibly attractive, which was flattering, but not any excuse to muffle himself-- Though this only acted as a challenge to the shorter, pushing and pleasuring Larry until he broke.

"How is it?" Sal inquired, his deep blue eyes glittering when Larry's own dark eyes flicked up to look at the other, pulling himself away from Sal's prosthetic.

"Good." He breathed out. "It's real good, dude."

Sal snorted softly, watching Larry fondly as he tugged at his hair again, releasing one fistful of hair to slide a strangely cold hand up Larry's Sanity's Fall shirt. It was a shirt that Sal saw him wear quite often, and he never really found out if the taller man never washed it, or if he just owned an absurd amount of them. Sal shook his head, clearing himself of his thoughts to pay more attention to the way Larry shivered under his touch, and the breathy groan that floated past his lips.

"Cute." He whispered, reveling in the way Larry's  ~~big~~ nose scrunched up at the sentence.

"I'm not-- not cute, Sally Face." He argued, squeezing his eyes shut and lifting a hand to cover his mouth.

"Hate to break it to you, Larry Face, but you're pretty cute." Sal snickered, gripping Larry's wrist and forcing him to hold the appendage at his side. "No more of that, yeah?"

"Fine." He grunted quietly, shuddering and gaping as Sal pulled back entirely from him, before helping him peel his Sanity's Fall shirt from his lanky body, falling back on the bed with a moan when the blue-haired man cupped Larry through his pants, grinding the heel of his palm against him.

In these moments, they cast aside the horrible things they had witnessed, the things they had done, and the things they knew were coming for them eventually. Larry just laid back and moaned for Sal as he ground against him, eventually ridding him of his pants. He couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the taller man's Sanity's Fall boxers. Larry just swatted Sal on the arm, flushing in embarrassment.

Sal hummed, eyes glittering as he leaned down, his prosthetic lips pressed lightly against Larry's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you real nice, okay Lar? Gonna prep you quick and just really pound into you, you know? Do you want that?" He hissed, the filth rolling off of his tongue easily. Sal was even surprised at his own words, and Larry was absolutely baffled.

" _Yes_ ," He hissed out through gritted teeth. God, how did Sal manage this? Larry was stunned for the most part, wrapped up in the fact that not only was Sal exceeding his expectations-- not that he really had any to begin with, he loved Sal and he knew he would enjoy anything the blue-haired man gave to him-- he was just throwing him for a loop. Sure, they had explored each other's kinks before, but Larry hadn't expect Sal to hit him right where it hurts-- figuratively, anyway.

A sweet smile stretched across Sal's true lips, fondness tugging at his heart even as he slipped Larry's boxers down and gripped his cock, reveling in the way he tensed up, eyebrows furrowing as he let out shaky pants. God, he loved this man. No demon nor council could touch either of them here-- at least that's what he'd like to believe-- It was just him and Larry. He was beginning to wonder how long he could draw this out until he had Larry begging, but decided against it. He was getting himself worked up, and he really,  _really_ wanted to see Larry make that pretty face he always made when he came.

Sal shifted to rummage around in his bedside table, fishing a slim bottle of lube from it. What? Even with nightmares plaguing him day and night, he jerked off sometimes. Though he usually saved the lube for whenever Larry came around. With practiced ease, and popped the cap open and drizzled the clear liquid over three of his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the stuff up a bit before he tossed the bottle away. He'd pick it up later.

"Sally," Larry grunted when Sal parted his legs further, sliding between them. He unconsciously realized that Sal was fully clothed, while Larry was entirely naked. It was a bit embarrassing, of course, but it somehow made the sensation all the sweeter when Sal forced one of Larry's legs to bend at the knee, teasing his entrance with a slick finger. Larry made an unintelligible noise, his eyes rolling back into his head. He didn't feel safe touching himself in Addison Apartments when he lived there, but now that he was living-- permanently, thank god-- with Sal-- and Todd, and Neil. But Larry didn't want to think about them while Sal was pushing a finger into him-- he could finally catch up on all the pleasure that he had missed over the years, thanks to his uneasiness of being exposed in the apartments.

Sal chuckled at Larry's somewhat distracted expression. He slipped his finger in deeper, rubbing the pad of the appendage against the walls of his hole, and  _that_ got him to pay attention. He shivered, jerking against the shorter's finger a bit. Larry let out a low moan when Sal added a second finger, his third and final lubed finger sliding in soon enough as well, and he worked hard to search for Larry's prostate, watching him closely.

"Oh, **_fuck!_** " Larry cursed when all three fingers bumped up against the bundle of nerves, and he writhed as Sal stroked over it, his body unable to decide whether he wanted to move away, or closer. He settled on gripping his lover's shoulders, letting out harsh pants and moans, with quiet whines lying underneath the sounds.

Sal smiled serenely beneath his prosthetic. Larry was so unbelievably cute in his eyes, he couldn't wait to slide right into him. Every atom of his being was vibrating with need, and he could tell that his boyfriend was more than ready now, so he slipped his fingers out, listening to Larry groan in protest, before the haze overlayed on his eyes cleared a bit so that he could see Sal wiping his fingers on his jeans, before unbuckling his slim belt, and sliding his pants off with haste, his uniform, grey boxers tagging along. He kicked them off, visibly impatient as he slid back between Larry's legs.

"Ready?" He inquired, his blue eyes staring at Lary from behind his prosthetic. Larry nodded vigorously, groaning out something that the shorter couldn't hear, but he was sure the dark-haired man had tacked 'dude' onto the end of it, as he loved to do so.

With a gentle sigh, and restrained need, he pushed into Larry, hands gripping tight onto his tan thighs, watching as his head fell back, long hair pooling out around him as he arched his back, taking gasping breaths and whimpering as Sal slid deeper until he bottomed out, allowing Larry to adjust for a moment. And after a minute or so of Larry squirming on his cock, Sal decided to give in and let himself fuck Larry as he pleased.

Sal shifted his hands to Larry's hips, and began to move.  _Really_ move. He thrusted into the taller man, who cried out at the sudden stimulation. Larry shook, hands scrabbling for purchase at Sal's bedsheets until he finally got a fistful of the fabric in his hands, gripping tightly onto it as his lover pulsed inside of him.

With a silent chuckle, the small section of Sal's that wasn't muddled by pleasure thought of this as a ' _welcome to your new home_ ' present to Larry. Though that one clear part of his mind was soon clouded over when Larry clenched around him, and Sal watched as Larry let out a sound that was a mix between a sob and a moan. He sunk his teeth into his true lips, watching eagerly, blue expressionless pools seeming to stare into Larry's soul as Sal pistoned his hips, forcing his length in and out of his lover, letting out his own grunt and groans as he reveled in the way Larry writhed and moaned shamelessly, his back arched, drawn like a bow, his dark hair flowing out around him like a halo. His moans rose in volume as he grew closer to his climax, and Sal stayed quiet, watching Larry with blank eyes.  
"Pretty boy." Sal muttered under his breath, panting against his prosthetic as Larry exhaled shakily, biting harshly into his lip as he made _t_ _hat_ face.

Larry's eyebrows drew together, his lips parting as his gaze got more and more clouded, his breath so lost that he could only manage a breathy moan of " _Sal_ " as he came, hips jerking, chest heaving. Sal groaned, bending forward, the hard material of his prosthetic face brushing Larry's bare chest as he thrusted into his lover a few more times, before gripping his hips as he came inside of him, a low moan floating from his lips.

A lazy grin stretched across the dark-haired man's face, shivering as Sal slipped out of him. He tugged the shorter man forward by his shirt, eyes fluttering shut as he lifted the other's prosthetic, pressing a sweet kiss to his true lips, before sliding it back into place. Sal let out a gentle sigh, blue eyes holding a deep fondness as he shifted, tugging off his shirt and stretching out next to Larry, curling an arm around him.

"Love you, Sally Face."  
"Mhm, love you, Larry Face."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this I actually worked hard on it  
> EDIT (03-31-19): Unsurprisingly, this is still the best fanfiction on my page


End file.
